The fantastic shorts
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: This is about a class of my favorite characters together as a performance, play, or show
1. Chapter 1

It's a story mixed up with western, modern, fantasy, and other and it starts with a cowgirl performance a wild west convention.

"Howdy, everybody, folks call me Charlotte", proclaimed A black-haired girl wearing a white cowgirl hat,purple shirt with white sleeves, white pants, and purple shoes in a western accent.

"are you ready for fun?" asked Charlotte, with a smile.

Charlotte noticed a bunch of shadows near the door.

"The real question is you ready", replied a blonde-haired man wearing a brown cowboy outfit and three other men, carrying a gun.

"Alright, folks for my first performance, let's see how these goons like sunshine", Charlotte smiled, then creates a strong amount of bright light, which blinds them.

"is that the best you got?" asked Max. "a light show".

"Who said that, moonlight come out". said Kanisha.

"Ah, don't you people learn",complained A black haired girl wearing a blue/black outfit, and causes hail to rain down, turns it pitch black, and a strong wind.

"What kind of girls are you?"wondered Devin.

"The kind, that don't like people ruining a good performance",answered Charlotte.

Charlotte grabs on devin, spins him like a yo yo, launches him into the sky, and knocks him out.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Betty,referring to the cowboys.

Moonlight reveals the guys down on the floor.

"Well, it seems like our jobs are done", Sparky observed, then puts the criminals inside jail.

"Now, back to real performance",said Charlotte.

Charlotte paints a giant elephant that appears off the wall, makes five girls appears, that do gymnastics trick.

"Hello, i'm Arionah and we are the gymnasts", announced A black-haired, white-skinned girl wearing a pink outfit that fits in with the performances and performs more tricks.

"Next, we have zatanna", Stella tells the crowd.

"First, i'm going to dasal the a audience with a card, trick", Zatanna tells them.

Zatanna throws the cards in the air, which turn into a actual kings, queens, and hearts.

"Next, i'll need a volunteer, you", zatanna requested.

Zatanna makes a kid invisible, fly, and spins around, then puts her down.

"What a good performance, next is the famous fivesome the winx", Charlotte smiled.

Stella creates a spot light, Musa creates beautiful music, Aisha creates a three water disks, Bloom creates a fire in the shape of the phoenix, Flora creates a a shower of sunflowers, and Tecna creates a powerful blasts that mix with the others, which makes a beautiful scenery.

"And last a performance of my own", Charlotte told the crowd, then takes off her hat.

Charlotte does back flips, spins on a trapeze, creates fire the form of a swirl, raven, and a cheetah.

Charlotte makes fireworks appear in the sky, goes against the winx, and doesn't break a sweat.

So she ends it with her flying in the sky, spinning batons, using her laser eyes, and bows, which made the crowd applaud like they never applaud before.

"Thank you, give it up for everybody, well goodnight", said Charlotte.

The curtains are closed by Charlotte,after that the crowd leaves.

While the crowd is leaving,Charlotte pays her friends as they enter their separate portals.

"Thanks for the gig,and your welcome in my world any time", said Zatanna.

Zatanna hugged Charlotte,waved her wand in the air, and chants "raeppa latrop"

This chants causes a portal to appear, where Charlotte follows her.


	2. Chapter 2

After The witch interrupted their party, they went outside.

"Come on girls, let's stop this witch", said Glitter Breeze, but the witch absorb it.

"It didn't work", Glitter lucky noticed, in disappointment.

The witch looks at Aquila sensing her aura, then tries to hit her with a lightning blast, but glitter peace blocks it with her powers.

"Out of way, twister quake", demanded The viper witch, the twister quake carries Glitter lucky, and Glitter peace.

"Let's get her", said Glitter Sunny.

Glitter sunny and Glitter Spring combines their powers , but the viper witch absorb it, and split into two and uses electric storm that knocks out the rest of the girls.

"Now to to finish you,then I'll deal with you", Viper witch announced, about to attack, but I blocked the way.

"No, keep away from my friends", Aquila told viper witch, standing in the way.

"Oh! now, you want to be a hero", Viper witch laughed.

"No,I am a hero, you may have your powers. But that doesn't mean you can mess with my friends, so bring it on", Aquila insisted .

Then, a bright light from the sky, which changes kanisha's outfit into a white shirt, red skirt with orange bows around her sleeves, dress, and shoes, and her hair turns orange.

"When darkness comes I'm the the light to shine the way, when people are in trouble I'm there", said Aquila, posing.

Aquila hitting the witch with a sun ray.

"You think that will stop me",Viper witch bragged.

"No, but this will",Aquila told the viper witch.

Aquila uses electric blast with her sun power to attack the witch, which undid witch's wrong doing and makes the witch disappear in shame.

"Thanks Aquila", said Glitter Lucky.

"no problem, we're friends", Aquila insisted.

"Come on, you can rest at my house", Glitter Breeze told them.


End file.
